Saeki Chisato
Saeki Chisato is a major character in'' Onisarashi-hen'' and Someutsushi-hen, and one of the main characters of Kagebōshi-hen. She's a friend and classmate of Kimiyoshi Natsumi and Makimura Tamako. In Onisarashi-hen and Someutsushi-hen she is the one who introduces Natsumi to Tōdō Akira. Character Summary Saeki Chisato is the childhood friend of Makimura Tamako and Tōdō Akira, and the first one who talks to Kimiyoshi Natsumi after her transfer from Okinomiya. She's a cheerful girl full of energy, who often tends to overreact things for the sake of the joke, only to get beaten up by Tamako. Even though she tends to act goofy, but she's actually quite meek and protective, especially towards Natsumi, whom she considers to be "an incredibly kind and pure" person. In Someutsushi-hen, it is revealed that she has a crush on Tōdō Akira, but she tries to give up on him after he confesses to Natsumi, though at the beginning she holds a grudge towards Natsumi, she decides to support them, even though this hurts Chisato emotionally. She often sacrifices her free time to help Natsumi, in Someutsushi-hen, she even gives her concert tickets to one of her girlfriends, so she has time helping Natsumi to prepare for the talk with her homeroom teacher about her career plans. In Someutsushi-hen, it was also revealed that she is actually quite rich, since her father runs the Saeki Hospital in the city. She actually helps Natsumi to get a part-time job there, even though it's against the school rules, but later on she feels guilty over this after she sees how tired Natsumi becomes from the constant work and studying. Her feelings of guilt only intensifies after Natsumi gets a mental breakdown from nurse Yamase Kazuko's death. She sometimes jokes about people from the countryside, and she considers people from Hinamizawa freaks after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. This resentment turns into hatred in Someutsushi-hen, after Hatekayama Kazuma murders nurse Yamasa. Even though she doesn't realize it, she often hurts Natsumi (who is also from the Three Great Families of Hinamizawa) this way. Physical Appearance Chisato wears the same school uniform as Natsumi and Tamako. She has medium length, orange hair which she keeps in two thin braids and has dark green eyes. She has a slim figure, as seen when she wears her P.E clothes. Past Even though she is always shown as an only child, in Kagebōshi-hen, it was revealed that Chisato had a little sister, Saeki Kaori. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is shown that Chisato deeply cared for her and regretted her death in 1977, 6 years before the story takes place. It's unknown what her sister was like, but she was similar to Natsumi, especially personality-vise. Chisato sees her deceased sister in Natsumi, which is the main reason she acts so affectionate towards her. Chisato looks like an extroverted and energetic person, but in the past she was the exact opposite. Chisato was and introvert, who preferred to be left alone, she only changed because her little sister, Kaori, loved her energetic personality and the stories she told to her. While Kaori looked like she was a healthy kid, she actually had an unknown and serious underlying illness, that was only noticed after her health rapidly deteriorated and her illness became critical. Kaori needed bone marrow transplant, and Chiasto was the only potential donor available. However, due to her young age and the knowledge about the gruesome nature of surgeries, she hesitated to become a donor and asked her father for more time to think about it. Unfortunately, while her decision was delayed, Kaori's illness became worse and she died in front of Chisato's eyes. After her little sister's death, Chisato's personality changed again. She started to blame her parents and the doctors at the hospital for not noticing the underlying illness sooner. Due to this, she became infamous as the spoiled brat of the Saeki Hospital's director. Chisato only changed after he met with an upperclassman named Mamoru. In the beginning, Mamoru hated Chisato for always acting spoiled, but later they became friends. According to Chiasto, the one who changed her was actually Mamoru, though it was never revealed how the two of them met, or what was their common history before Mamoru's graduation. Even after Mamoru graduated, the two of them remained friends, and Chisato and her friends often visits Mamoru at the restaurant he works at, sometimes for a little chat and sometimes for asking advice from him. While it was never revealed directly, it was implied that the two of them love each other and Mamoru actually confessed to Chisato, though at that time she refused him. Trivia *Chisato's physical appearance is inspired by Anne Shirley, the protagonist of Anne Of Green Gables as they both have iconic pigtails even if their hair colors are different, similar green eyes and optimistic nature. *Chisato is skilled in judo. In Kagebōshi-hen, despite her injuries, she successfully defends herself against Natsumi and even slams her to the ground twice. * Eri Kitamura was the original voice actress for Saeki in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna. However, due to poor health conditions during production for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Sui, was replaced by Rina Satō. * Both voice actresses for Saeki voiced characters in Umineko no Naku Koro ni: **Eri Kitamura voiced Chiester 410. **Rina Satō voiced Ushiromiya Ange. Images Higu11.jpg|Chisato in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna Chisatomanga.png|Chisato's manga illustration by En Kitō chisato manga2.png|Chisato's manga illustration by Hinata Nonoka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers